


Now Sleep

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cris can’t sleep after a heartbreaking loss to Uruguay. Leo is a good boyfriend ready to provide comfort.





	Now Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment idea, no editing. Criticism welcome. Requests for anything but smut are also welcome, kudos is appreciated.

“Cris..?” Leo finally answered his phone after ignoring it the last 2 calls. He thought it was an alarm but by the third time it rang, Leo knew better than to ignore it. After all, who set alarms at 4:03 in the morning?

Leo’s voice was full of sleep. He was trying to get a good night’s sleep before waking up for an early flight back to Barcelona. However, after hearing the sniffles coming from the other line, he was good as awake now. 

“Leo.. I- I’m sorry that I woke you up, go back to sleep bebe.” Cris sounded gutted on the other line and Leo wasn’t a bad boyfriend.

Leo sighed and sat up, disconnecting the iPhone from its charger.

“What hotel number are you rooming in? I’m on my way.” 

“No, Leo. Go back. It was stupid of me to call.” Cris felt guilty at the fact that he woke his boyfriend up simply because he was feeling miserable.

“I’m not going to say it again. What room are you in?”

“403”

Cris heard the 3 beeps signaling that Leo had hung up. He leaned back into the bed and stared at the ceiling wondering where Portugal went wrong to be eliminated by Uruguay. He always considered the two teams to be on equal playing level, but when a team wearing sky blue celebrated after the whistle, he knew his World Cup Dream was good as gone. 

 

Moments later Cris heard a soft knock on the door. There stood Leo, short stature and oversized Adidas sweatshirt hanging off his frame. He looked absolutely adorable but Cris couldn’t find it in him to see how cute his boyfriend was right now.

 

“Special delivery for Cristiano Ronaldo?” Leo shrugged and pulled the sweatshirt back onto his shoulder. He grabbed Cris’ hand and led him back to the King sized bed. Tucking themselves in, Leo decided he was going to be the big spoon tonight.

“Now bebe, tell me what’s wrong.” 

“It’s just, I’m Cristiano Ronaldo. One of the best players in the world considered by many. I couldn’t even score against Uruguay. And my time is running short, I’m 33 and Madrid want to sell me to Juventus. I think this was my last shot at the one trophy I needed, Leo.”

Leo listened to his boyfriend’s rambling and self doubt. He decided to put in his input to the situation.

“Cris, Uruguay trains their players so much to the point where a win is only expected against the great Euro winning Portugal. Luis always FaceTimed me after a training session constantly groaning about how sore he was. There’s nothing you guys could have done. You scored a hattrick against Spain- Spain! You’re already the greatest in my eyes, World Cup trophy or not.”

“But I-“

“No buts, now sleep. We both have early flights back home tomorrow.”

“Gracias Leo, te amo” 

“Te amo también, Cris. Buenas noches.”

And like that, they were out as fast as Egypt at the World Cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Te amo- i love you  
> Te amo también- I love you too  
> Buenas noches- goodnight  
> Bebe- baby  
> Gracias- thank you  
>  
> 
> I don’t have anything against Egypt, just some lighthearted joking :)


End file.
